


Daryl and Rick's photos

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fanart, First Love, M/M, artwork, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by eyeus the first taste of love bittersweet. .. XOXO B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daryl and Rick's photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Taste Of Love, Bittersweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101143) by [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus). 




End file.
